Edenian
'Edenian's are a humanoid species that originate from the planet of Edenia. History According to Rain's biography in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and others, the Edenian race were descended from the gods themselves which was the reason for their longevity, nobility and strength, much like how the Rodians are descendants of demons. Among their deities was Argus and his wife, the powerful sorceress known as Delia. Mortal Kombat 3 reveals that long ago, the kingdom of Edenia was ruled by King Jerrod alongside his wife, Queen Sindel with the royal family having a child by the name of Kitana around many years ago. During this time, the planet came under siege from the Outworld Emperor known as Shao Kahn who successfully merged with it after winning the WWE tournament. In the wake of the invasion, Rain's "father" smuggled his son to safety whilst he continued his duty as a general in the Edenian army. Afterwards, Rain's father was killed in the resultant struggle. Shao Kahn was responsible for killing King Jerrod whereupon he took Sindel as his wife and Princess Kitana as his own daughter. According to ''Mortal Kombat 9'', the souls of the defeated Edenians and that of King Jerrod were forcibly taken from their bodies and used to create the powerful warrior known as Ermac. Following the defeat of Shao during the attempted invasion of Earth, Queen Sindel resumed the mantle of leadership of the Edenian people. Shao's defeat also separated the planet of Edenia from Outworld where Sindel not only attempted to rebuild her home but also bring Shao to justice. However, Tanya, the daughter of an Edenian ambassador to other planets betrayed her people by allying with the fallen Elder God Shinnok and allowing his army of the Never Never Land to invade her own homeland. After Shinnok's defeat, Kitana was sent to form an alliance between the Edenians and the Shokans in order to defeat Shao once and for all. This goal would also fail due to the machinations of the Deadly Alliance formed between Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. But an even greater evil emerged in the form of the newly resurrected Onaga who resumed his title as the Emperor of Outworld. Travelling into Edenia, he captured Queen Sindel with the aid of the traitor Tanya. In this time, Princess Kitana fell under the control of Onaga and served him loyally which forced Jade to fight her friend whilst escaping with Queen Sindel. Info Edenians have very long lives, as Kitana is 20,024 years old and still considered young. Edenians also possess special magical skills; for example, Jade can do various wind tricks, Sindel can levitate and manipulate sonic waves. It is said an Edenian's long life span, strength, and nobility are due to their being descendants of the gods. Notable Edenians are Sindel, the Queen of Edenia; Kitana, Sindel's daughter and Princess of Edenia; Jade, who is Kitana's best friend as well as a member of the Edenian army and the Edenian freedom fighters; Steven and Daegon, sons of the Edenian protector god Argus and his sorceress wife Delia; and even the Edenian traitors and a sister of Jade, Rain and Tanya. According to Sindel's ending in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, hieroglyphics on the tomb of Onaga's original body were similar to the Edenian language. These writings were magical incantations created by the Dragon King's holy men after his death and inscribed on his sarcophagus and on the walls of the Lost Tomb. Their intention for that was to perform a spell that will return Onaga's spirit to his original body, thus bringing back their master and true Emperor of Outworld from beyond the grave. Almost all Edenian men and women still hold on to the words of truth about the civility and beauty of their homeworld while fighting for their lives and freedom against all there is evil. Known members *Daegon *Delia *Ermac (Fusion of Edenian and Outworlder souls, one of them being King Jerrod) *Jade *Kitana *Mileena (half) *Rain *Sindel *Tanya *Steven *King Jerrod *Peppermint Pepey *Guhu Trivia *Edenians like the sport golf which they adopted from Earth. Gallery Jerrod.jpg|King Jerrod. Delia.jpg|The powerful sorceress Delia. Jinko_givin'_sword_to_Queen_Sindel.jpg|Sindel knighting Shujinko. Mileena_MKD_art.jpg|Mileena. Kitana_no_maskh.jpg|Princess Kitana. Daegon pic.png|Daegon. Steven with bow.jpg|Steven. Category:Species Category:Non Humans Category:Old Farts Category:MK Category:!